vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Butters
Butters is a black panther neko who frequents The Purple Lotus and The Royal Dragon. He is a member of The Fangs enjoying fighting and getting paid for it and has become one of the most trusted members. He is constantly followed by his companion Matrock who he occasionally uses as a weapon. They are portrayed by Pbutters. Lore Many years ago when things were a lot more primal and not so sophisticated there was a tribe of nekos known as the Black Panthers. The Panthers were known throughout the lands for there shiny black hair and glowing features. The Black Panthers were fierce, agile creatures that were quick to strike when angered. They were also known for their keen senses, even sensing the good or bad in a person or being. The chief of this tribe was known as a headstrong, dominant warrior leader who was respected by the tribe and feared by others. The chief's father himself was known for taking out entire armies of other neko tribes in order to gain the territory that the tribe resided in. One day the chief had a son. It was a beautiful day as the tribe looked upon their next to be leader. As it is accustomed to be in naming newborns the chief's son was brought to the tribes wiseman (also known as a shaman) to perform the ritual of the sons naming. On that day the boy was named Butters. As the tribe learned of this name there began to be questions. What kind of name is that in a leader? Is that as empowering as it should be? As the years went on the tribe would keep an eye on Butters watching his growth in hopes of a great leader. Butters seemed to be a very kind boy and always joking around with the rest of the tribe. Butters was also a bit of a goof off and sometimes could be quite silly. The tribe saw this and would whisper to each other about the future of the tribe. How is it that someone like him could rule over all? Now that being said Butters father never judged him, always praising Butters on his accomplishments and how strong he would be. Butters loved his father dearly, and having great respect and admiration for his father Butters aspired to be just like him. He would do anything to make his father proud. During these times there was always a great many wars in hopes to gain territory. The Panthers land was always fertile and full of clean drinking water, so the other tribes grew jealous of the Black Panthers. As it was known, the Black Panthers were feared among the other tribes and they began to unite together in an effort to claim the lands the Panthers had. Because of this the Black Panthers began to have trying times. Many great warriors began to lose their lives in the battles that ensued. Butters could see that his father was under a great burden to keep his people safe and tried to help, but his father would not let him fight as it was not his time. One day a strange man visited the tribe wanting to talk to the leader of the Black Panthers offering hope and power. The chief brought the man into his hut to discuss what the man had to offer. After speaking to the man Butter’s father seemed haggard and deep in thought. When Butters attempted to talk to his father, the Chief stated he was tired and needed to sleep. Every few days the man would appear again speaking alone with the Chief. Sometimes you could hear growls of frustration as Butter’s father yelled at the mysterious man. Some nights Butters would overhear his father telling the man to take his ideas and leave to never return. Butters was never allowed into these talks so everything about this man was a mystery to him. One night, Butters was outside his father’s hut and he could hear his father louder than normal, threatening to end the mysterious man’s life if he ever came back. As the man left he saw Butters standing off to the side and approached him. Butters stood proud even though he feared this man because he could sense great power in the mysterious man but also felt darkness within the man even though Butters had no experience or understanding of what he sensed. The man began to speak with him about the future of the tribe and how things would be in Butters hands one day. The man spoke to him about the power struggle and the lost warriors the tribe had suffered. How that if nothing was done that the tribe would be lost. He also brought up how there was little moral within the tribe because they speak of how weak their next leader seemed to be and how would they survive if something were to happen to their great leader with Butters in the next reign as Chief. Then the man began to speak of the great power he had to offer, stating that Butters would be feared by many and respected by all with the power the man had to offer. Not only would he become the strongest Chief the tribe had ever seen, he would also gain immortality to always watch over what his family had built. All Butters had to do was drink a single drop of the man’s blood. Being young and naïve Butters was intrigued by this even though his senses warned him that there was something wrong about this man. Butters was willing to do anything to make his father proud and did not want his people to fear for their lives any longer, so Butters agreed to the man’s proposal. The man then brought out a knife holding it to his finger just before raising it above Butters head telling him to open his mouth and prepare to drink. As the man gashed his finger the last words Butters heard the man say was “to regrets of decisions made” as the droplet of blood entered his mouth. Butters does not remember much after he drank the mysterious man’s blood. Everything became darkness for a while in the midst of shrieks of terror and deep growls of both anguish and pain. By the time Butters came back to his senses he found his father underneath him beaten and bloodied with a portion of his throat torn out staring up at his son. Just before his father passed away Butters could hear the faint whispers of his father asking what had he done. As his mind began to clear Butters saw others in the same condition around him and himself soaked in his tribe’s blood. As Butters began to realize what had happened and what he was tricked into Butters began to break down realizing that, as promised, he would be watching over what was left of his tribe as he was the only one left to survive the horrible fate that had become his people. Butters took the time to bury his people with his father at front to give the true greatest Chief the respect he deserved. As butters completed his task his mind began to break as he also discovered how sunlight seemed to hurt him yet any time he would get any cuts they would easily heal within a short amount of time. Butters began to complete his tasks during the cold of night even though the cold did not affect him. As much as Butters loathed his fate he felt he deserved much worse for what he had done. Many years passed after these events with Butters roaming the land in despair, lost within his thoughts. During the day Butters would try to sleep to only hearing screams in the dark that was his tribe who he slaughtered by his own hands. The nightmares would generally end with the man speaking those last fateful words ”to regrets of decisions made,” waking up to his father’s cold dead eyes staring up at him asking his son what had he done. Butters began to rest in dark caves and caverns, usually waking up to the walls with deep scratches and cuts, with dried blood on the ends of his already healed fingers. Butters would roam the lands always hungry, not caring on who he feed from as he discovered that blood was the only cure to his hunger. Over the years, Butters travels would sometimes cause great fears within villages. One legend in particular could be attributed to Butters in Germany where there is a vampire known as the Aufhocker. This legendary beast is known to pounce on unsuspecting victims as they were brought down to the ground, having their throat torn out just before the Aufhocker fed on his prey. On one particular evening when Butters woke up from another one of his nightmares, he discovered that in his normal sleeping fits he had opened a whole in the wall of the cave he was sleeping in. Sitting in the middle of the room was a single rock. Butters could sense magic coming from this rock and as he approached, eyes appeared staring up at him. Butters stared back waiting for anything else not sure what was going on but he began to feel hungry as the nightmares always had this effect on him during his struggles. Not knowing what to do about this seemingly magical rock he decided to leave it be. As butters left the cave the rock also left seeming to follow Butters wherever he went. For a period of time that’s how things would be. Whenever Butters would sleep the rock would be there and the rock would still be there when he woke. Sometimes the rock would get hit during Butters fits of despair during his nightmares which luckily never seemed to get hurt but would sometimes get thrown around and even get stuck in corners or crevices of the cave as Butters slept. Butters would always pull him out apologizing to the rock as he could not help himself from his nightmares. As the years passed these same events continued until one day just before butters retired a small quiet voice entered his head. It was coming from the rock who explained that he was able to speak through telepathy. The rock explained to Butters that he wanted to help him ease his suffering and that as he slept the rock could be used as a place to lay his head to clear his mind of his past transgressions. The rock also explained there was a catch in doing so. It may ease your suffering, but you will remain in slumber for a long period of time and should be hidden well. Weary of his past, Butters was not sure if he should trust the rock but had always sensed good from it and had been traveling with him for a long time. Butters told the rock he accepted his help and began to block the cave to hide his presence. He then laid his head upon the rock, instantly falling asleep. There were no nightmares for the first time since that dreaded day. When Butters awoke still inside the cave he noticed there was more to the cave then before. The area, including himself, was covered in dirt and moss from the many years of moisture trapped in the cave. The rock himself was found in the same spot, which as Butters cleaned the rock of he noticed it was also unchanged. Butters felt like many years had passed (over a century) and yet even though he was hungry he could control it better then before. Butters had a clear mind and no recollection of the normal nightmares that would happen. The cave was also showed no scratches and for the first time there was no dried blood on the ends of his fingers. Knowing that he could not always sleep like this but happy for some piece of mind, butters thanked the rock. The rock just stared back up at him as usual not saying anything. Butters noted that if it was going to be around the rock should have a name. In an attempt to think of a name Butters figured since he was a magical rock that was a good place to lay his head that Matrock (aka Mat) should be its name. The rock did not say anything but jumped up and down seeming happy with its new name. Later that day, after Butters had feed, he realized how clear his head had become from such an amount of rest. He began thinking about the man that had made him the way he was and the curse that had happened that fateful night. He thought to himself, what if that man was still around. What if the immortality bestowed upon him was also a part of the man himself. Thinking on this, thoughts of revenge began to creep into his head. Butters then decided he had a purpose to find this man and to see what had become of him. Butters then began to train to make himself stronger, overtime learning many forms of sword fighting and martial arts skills while searching for the mysterious man. From time to time when there were no leads, Butters would lay his head on mat, sleeping for long periods of time, as when he did not lay his head on the rock the nightmares would return. The more that Butters used Mat the time frames became shorter, eventually down to just 10 or 20 years at a time. Butters would always wake up refreshed and as he began to become more as his old self, he began to feed more off of animals yet sometimes feeding on an evil soul with no regrets. Over time Butters became stronger yet finding few leads into the mysterious man. Many years have now passed by still leaving butters and Mat to find the mysterious man. During their journeys they find themselves in Zaphira City and hear about the Scelus Casino where certain figures of mysterious entities and powers seemed to haunt. In hopes of finding more information Butters decides to visit this bar in hopes of finding the man that destroyed his world. This is where our story truly begins. History/Biography Meeting the Maw One night in The Purple Lotus Butters had met a demon named Kasura. The demon talked to him about many things to which Butters asked questions about. The demon answered back speaking about how he was intending to kill his own family. This disturbed Butters considering his own past but only to the point of making him walk away seeing as there was nothing for him to do. Later that night Butters would over hear Kasura speaking to Darkness Aurelius talking about a fight which caused Butters to barge in on their conversation. He’d ask about the fight and how much it paid and was brought into Kasura’s small group of mercenaries. Butters would soon meet other potential members of this group and would come to find out that Kasura was intending to be rid of over 500 of his siblings, the first of which being one named Cyclops. Looking for a Fight Butters would meet up for his first mission along with Vettra and Morgan. During this initial fight Butters intends to take down any of the demons who get in his way but is consistently denied a kill and even shocked accidentally by a misfired spell from Morgan. The fight ends with the groups success and Butters claiming the eye that Kasura required. However without a proper kill Butters was angered by these results. The next few times he would attend The Purple Lotus Butters would show a great annoyance at Vettra in particular who stole the killing blow from him. Soon Butters would go on two more missions. The first being a fight against the demon called Minotaur who he was able to get a kill on. The Second was to rescue Johan who was being tortured by The Tormentor demon. During this rescue mission Butters showed great competence being the only member of The Fangs walking out of the dungeon unscathed along with earning the killing blow, retrieving the toxin that was asked of him, and rescuing Johan and bringing back his fellow member Jack Ironside who was injured severely in the encounter. This would earn Butters a higher rank in The Fangs as well as alleviating him of his anger over the initial failed mission. A Friend in Need During Butters frequent visits to Purple Lotus Butters starts to befriend one of the workers who had been able to provide him with blood named Colette D'Avalos. Their initial friendship was mostly due to Matrock being considered adorable by the bartender but Colette also enjoyed speaking to Butters and would invite him to her house parties. Seeing Butters as someone who could be trusted she hires Butters to act as a bodyguard against a threat against the D'Avalos family. Butters agrees to do so expecting a good fight and willing to help someone who had gone out of their way to actually help him. Personality Butters is a sarcastic a-hole as described by himself. He likes causing trouble and annoying other people. Due to his curse he has a bit of a temper getting mad very easily at things like being touched or being reminded of being denied a kill. He’s an avid fighter looking for any worthy battles and appreciating other skilled combatants. He is always annoyed by Matrock but admits that the rock is quite useful. Family All of Butters family were killed long ago. Powers & Abilities *The Cursed - With Butters curse he was given vampiric abilities such as long life, increased agility, heightened senses, and strong regenerative abilities. This has amplified his beastial black panther heritage. This however has come with the downsides of weakness to holy magic, burning in the sun, a requirement to feed off of blood, and a loss of control when he doesn’t satiate the curses bloodlust. *Swordman - A self taught swordsman Butters has a decent skill with his twin katana blades. *Shock and Burn - Being given 2 crystals of magical elemental power Butters has attached them to his swords. They have provided him with one sword lighting ablaze and the other running an electric current. *Useful for Something - Butters also enjoys using Matrock as a weapon picking him up to hit enemies in the head with or using him as a makeshift shield. The rock is also used as a magical battery charging the crystals in Butters swords. Alternative Roleplaying Characters Pupper Girl A small twin pupper girl who runs around being adorable and causes mischief. She runs around with her twin sister played by Maka Aikawa. Trivia *His greatest weakness is oranges. *Butters model was iterated on by multiple people with the most recent version being touched up by Darkness Aurelius. *Butters played an imp named Alcoholism. This follows the trope of Devouris imps being named after diseases and gave him an excuse to RP drunk. Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/pbutters2 *Twitter: https://twitter.com/Pbutters2 Gallery VRChat_1920x1080_2019-08-27_03-55-29.603.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-08-27_03-56-11.783.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-09-18_03-09-23.677.png|Butters in a kimono with a new sword. Vettra Butters VRChat 1920x1080 2019-10-31 23-02-43.563.png|Butters dressed up for Halloween with Vettra. Butters VRChat_1920x1080_2019-10-08_05-18-08.417.png|Butters in his comfy PJs. VRChat_1920x1080_2019-10-23_01-34-01.746.png|Cornbraska with Butters and Matrock. Category:People Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Neko